Monster
by Bymeha
Summary: Lui, avec toujours cette ombre dans son regard, le reflet d'un sourire aux lèvres, il avait toujours été le seul à la voir telle qu'elle-même se voyait. Il avait été celui qu'elle avait détesté de toute son âme, haï de toute sa volonté – mais apprécié, aussi, aimé dans toute son entièreté. Laxus l'avait vue monstre ; ce monstre qui le fascinait. Miraxus, éventuel TS. Label SPPS !


Encoooooore un Miraxus ! Bon bon, ça fait longtemps que je l'avais commencé, les heures de route que je me suis enfilé ont aidé. Donc, bah, ça pourrait êtrepour Past Story, mais au final y'a pas mal de trucs que j'ai redécouvert et que j'ai pas exploité, ça sera fait pour une éventuelle suite ou dans un autre OS. J'verrai bien. Sinon, c'est un peu bizarre, les parties sont indépendantes et plus ou moins espacées et y'a plus de psycho que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je crois que le Miraxus est entrain de devenir une vocation, ce couple m'inspire presque autant que le Gruvia - alors que c'est pas LE couple que je préfère, notez. Bref bref.

Clin d'oeil aux copines de la **SPPS**, je vous dédie cet OS ! Avec le titre et tout, wesheuh. Bonne lecture. C:

* * *

**Genre :** Romance/Angst. Surtout de l'Angst en fait, parce que y'a plus de haine que d'amour là-dedans ._.

**Rating :** T. J'pense pas que ça vaille un M, donc T xD

**Personnages : **Laxus et Mirajane.

**Pairing :** Laxus/Mirajane.

**Chronologie :** Un peu de tout, mais je pense que vous serez capables de situer chaque partie. Tout se passe avant la disparition de Lisanna.

**Fond sonore conseillé :** **DNA** de Little Mix. Tout l'OS m'est venu grâce à cette chanson xD, après euh, un peu comme vous voulez, y'a des parties plus ou moins douces/psycho. **A Dream Within a Dream vs Trifonic**, c'est space mais ça marche aussi (le tout premier là, avec redrosid mashup. Oui, j'écoute des trucs bizarres qui me font écrire des choses bizarres, suffit d'écouter ça pour comprendre 8D)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**MONSTER**

* * *

_« Tu es jolie, Mirajane. »_

Mensonges. Mais elle avait sourit, petite fille bien élevée et polie qu'elle était. Elle leur avait montré comme elle était belle lorsqu'elle tournoyait dans la robe blanche que sa gentille maman lui avait achetée, ri pour leur faire plaisir, ri pour mieux les tromper. Elle avait joué le jeu, masqué ses rires moqueurs, rassuré sa mère, amusé son petit frère sa petite sœur.

Même si au fond, elle savait qu'ils mentaient.

_« Tu ressembles à ta mère, Mirajane. »_

Mensonges, encore – elle était bien plus puissante que sa mère. Plus dangereuse, aussi, sûrement ; mais elle avait sourit quand même. Pour leur donner raison, les rassurer, peut-être, eux que ses sourires avaient fini par mettre mal à l'aise, eux qui n'osaient pas plonger dans son regard trop longtemps, eux qui craignaient cette vérité et ce qu'elle leur avait caché.

Parce qu'elle était la jolie Mirajane Strauss, l'aînée d'une fratrie de trois enfants tous différents. Celle qui avait hérité de l'incommensurable pouvoir de Satan – ce pouvoir de légende qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, qu'ils ne soupçonnaient même pas, à l'époque.

Ce pouvoir qui faisait partie d'elle, au final.

_« Cette robe te va bien, Mirajane. »_

Elle avait sourit encore ; et son sourire s'était fait lointain, rêveur, presque carnassier – _parce qu'ils mentaient._ Mirajane n'aimait pas cette robe, trop pure, trop blanche, trop parfaite pour elle, la fille dans laquelle un démon s'était ré-incarné. Parce qu'elle, elle ne l'aimait pas blanche, sa robe ; elle l'aimait tachée du rouge de ceux qui s'étaient osé à s'approcher de trop près, du rouge de ceux qui avaient été trompés par son sourire avant d'en payer douloureusement le prix. Elle aimait voir le rouge sombre, noir, chaud sur ses doigts, ses mains, ses bras. Elle aimait les arabesques qu'il traçait entre les plis dentelés de sa robe, la façon dont il faisaient briller les flocons ensanglantés sous l'éclat pâle et bleuté d'une lune pleine et ronde – ou peut-être était-ce lui ?

Le démon aimait la puissance et les combats. Et puisqu'il avait fallu qu'il se manifeste en elle, leurs désirs à tout deux s'étaient confondus en un seul ; et cette présence étrangère l'avait tout d'abord dérangé, peut-être, l'avait un peu troublée, apeurée – mais qu'importe après tout, en voyant à quoi est-ce que ça les menait.

Qu'importe après tout, puisqu'à deux, la fillette et le démon étaient devenus un seul et même monstre.

_« Sois forte, Mirajane. »_

C'est ce que sa mère lui avait dit, avant que sa maison ne se fasse emporter dans un incendie, une attaque surprise et ses parents avec, avec ses souvenirs, son enfance, son innocence. Avant que la maison et les fondations de ses rêves ne s'embrasent et s'écroulent sous le poids de la désolation et de la destruction, que l'horloge marquant le temps de l'enfance ne se brise en milles éclats, brisures coupantes et tranchantes du destin. C'est ce qu'elle avait lu sur ses lèvres, alors que son père la retenait de la rejoindre, l'empêchait d'y aller, de traverser le rideau de flammes quitte à brûler ses ailes pour la sauver ; et malgré ses cris, malgré les hurlements qui avaient déchirés sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ressente un goût de sang – délice pour le démon, tragédie pour l'enfant –, une poutre enflammée était tombée, soulevant un voile d'étincelles incandescentes qui lui avait brûlé les doigts, fait grésiller ses cheveux, couler les larmes de ses yeux.

Et tout son monde s'était effondré. Tous ses rêves s'étaient éparpillés, toute son innocence avait éclaté.

Ils avaient tous menti. Le sang sur son visage et ses mains ne l'avait pas rendue plus belle. Les larmes qui roulaient le long de sa joue crasseuse comme des perles de cauchemar poisseuses et collantes jusqu'au cadavre de son père ne l'avaient pas rendue plus jolie – et ils avaient menti, menti, ils avaient tous menti.

Elle avait crié, hurlé, s'était époumonée plus fort que le brasier ; mais les yeux du premier homme qu'elle ait aimé sont restés désespérément clos, sa poitrine autrefois soulevée de la respiration de l'amour et du bonheur restait affaissée d'une façon presque morbide.

Seul le démon, qui s'était libéré en une déferlante de haine et de sa colère envers le monde avait tenu sa promesse. Elle avait été une enfant innocente, une enfant qui n'avait rien demandé ; ni à recevoir un tel présent, ni à ce que sa maison ne se retrouve attaquée par une guilde noire que ses parents avaient autrefois démantelée. Tout n'avait été qu'un bête et stupide acte de vengeance, quelque chose à laquelle elle n'aurait pas dû survivre, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû vivre.

Et pourtant, à travers ses yeux fous de rage, à travers ses mains maculées de sang, le démon pourpre, incarnation des enfers et maître des limbes éternelles avait tenu sa promesse – sans toutefois insister sur le murmure malsain qui annonçait ses conditions, sans réellement lui prêter aussi attention que tout ceux qui lui avaient menti, qui avaient voulu l'aimer, la protéger.

Elfman s'était éloigné avec Lisanna et avait hésité à revenir la chercher ; parce que la petite fille dans sa robe blanche qui s'était relevée n'avait plus rien de la rêveuse Mirajane, l'enfant dont les cheveux s'élevaient sous le reflet de la lune à la manière des flammes au cœur desquelles elle se tenait n'avait plus rien d'elle, les pulsations qui émanaient d'autour de son corps meurtri ne ressemblaient pas à celles qu'émettait leur mère et leur père, dont la magie était censée leur ressembler.

Sous les yeux noirs et brillants d'enfant innocent d'Elfman, la sœur qui se tenait debout au milieu des flammes dansantes n'en était plus une.

Monstre de cauchemars, Mirajane était devenu le démon.

Peut-être sa mère s'en était-elle doutée. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle était restée dans la maison, qu'elle avait cherché à leur faire gagner du temps ; parce qu'ils auraient pût avoir voulu se servir de ça, en faire une arme, un objet.

Peut-être avait-elle été la seule à ne pas mentir, en fin de compte.

Mais savait-elle ? Savait-elle quels étaient les mots que le démon avait murmuré à l'oreille de Mirajane, lorsque le désespoir et la colère s'étaient emparés de celle-ci ? Savait-elle que sa fille ne devait être au départ qu'une victime, une proie de la haine et la colère, une simple âme dévorée ? Savait-elle qu'elle n'était pas censée avoir le contrôle – que personne, personne n'aurait dû en avoir le contrôle – sur l'âme même de Satan ?

Quelqu'un aurait peut-être répondu oui ; et, le regard fou, ses prunelles animées par la haine et brûlantes de souvenirs douloureux, Mirajane aurait sourit.

Parce que cette personne aurait menti.

Ça avait eut l'air facile ; mensonges. Elle n'avait jamais autant souffert, jamais ressenti autant de choses à la fois. Parce que le démon avait tenté de la dévorer, et qu'elle avait dit non. Parce qu'arrogant, il avait voulu persister, percer ses défenses, faire brûler la douleur ; mais elle avait résisté. Elle avait continué, plus têtue que lui, plus déterminée ; et il n'en avait été que plus surpris, impressionné – mais ravi, peut-être.

Parce qu'enfin, après des siècles, il avait trouvé quelqu'un à travers qui tuer et se venger. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un à travers qui détruire, brûler, faire souffrir, annihiler. Et qu'importe, que ce soit le démon qui possède Mirajane, que ce soit Mirajane qui possède le démon.

Puisqu'au fond, ils n'avaient toujours été qu'une seule personne. Puisqu'au final, ces signes précurseurs chez sa personnalité, cette fascination étrange et surnaturelle vis-à-vis du sang chez elle n'étaient qu'un pré-avis, un avertissement, comme le démon l'avait fait avec de nombreux enfants – avant de les pousser à leurs maximum, les posséder, les noyer dans leur colère puis les tuer, les dévorer tout entier.

Mais Mirajane était devenu monstre. Méfiante à cause de tous ces mensonges, elle n'avait pas eut confiance, ne s'était pas laisser surprendre ; et, capricieuse et gourmande, elle s'était servie de ce pouvoir sans vergogne, avait tué et vengé sans demander. Le démon n'avait été qu'un témoin, un outil, un moyen d'accéder à la vengeance, la délectation dans ses yeux bleus lorsque les flammes faisaient briller le sang sur ses mains, les vies qu'elle avait prise sans accord et préavis, mort qu'elle avait donné avec le sourire à tous ceux qui s'étaient osés à lui mentir – même si au fond, elle tremblait, elle pleurait, pour tout ce qui s'était passé, pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

Parce qu'elle avait tué. Elle avait saigné, annihilé, égorgé, étripé – et tant d'autres façons si exquises de tuer, de faucher, pour lui, le démon de vengeance qu'elle avait possédé. Le démon qui l'avait tout de même rassurée, qui avait transformé sa peur en volonté – pas par pitié, mais parce qu'il comprenait, parce qu'il qu'il préférait faire d'elle un monstre qu'un être fragile, faible et effrayée par ce qu'elle abritait, par ce qu'elle était.

Alors le sang avait cessé de l'effrayer. Sa fragrance était devenue habitude et exaltation, excitation de sens enfouis sous les restes de sa bonté. Sa vue était un avertissement, la signature de la mort, le signe qu'ils pouvaient passer autant que celui d'un défi lancé par la vie pour y survivre.

Parce qu'au fond ils se ressemblaient trop, Mirajane s'était approprié d'elle-même le démon. Et d'enfant innocente à qui on avait arraché les parents, elle était devenu démon de vengeance, monstre de puissance.

Elle s'était relevée en tant que Mirajane Strauss, celle que l'on appelait la fille de Satan.

* * *

Leur attitude à tous face au monstre qu'elle était avait été la même.

À l'entente de leur magie, le Take-Over, tous s'étaient rapprochés, intéressés. Lisanna avait conquis les cœurs des plus réticents avec sa transformation en animal. Elfman en avait surpris plus d'un lorsqu'avec de durs efforts, il avait transformé son bras en celui d'une bête poilue et musclée. Mirajane était particulièrement fière de celle-ci ; aussi, lorsqu'on l'avait dérangée alors qu'elle parlait à Elfman pour l'encourager, son regard s'était fait plus sombre, chargé d'une colère et d'un sentiment de protection qui s'étaient chargés d'une farouche volonté de la part du démon. Oh, ça oui, ils allaient être surpris.

Mais pas lui. Pas lui, qui la regardait silencieusement depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Pas lui, silencieux et solitaire, adossé à une poutre de bois au loin. Pas lui ; parce qu'il avait sût regarder où il fallait, voir autre chose que ce qu'elle voulait.

Parce qu'au moment où elle avait subjugué, tétanisé tous les autres en se métamorphosant, seul son murmure s'était fait entendre, souple et détaché – en un commentaire, un mot, une appellation, aussi accusatrice que délicieusement véridique à ses oreilles. Cette façon dont il l'interpellera à de nombreuses reprises plus tard, que ce soit avec haine et colère, dans un murmure passionné plein de secrets.

_« Démone. »_

Ils l'avaient vue tyran, caractère difficile, sœur aimante, rivale imbattable, inégalable. Ils l'avaient vue belle est provocatrice, violente, au passé douloureux et à la détermination inébranlable.

Mais lui, avec toujours cette ombre dans son regard, le reflet d'un sourire aux lèvres, il avait toujours été le seul à la voir telle qu'elle-même se voyait. Il avait été celui qu'elle avait détesté de toute son âme, haï de toute sa volonté – mais apprécié, aimé dans toute son entièreté, aussi, malgré ce qu'il en disait, malgré ce qu'il montrait.

Laxus l'avait vue monstre, puissance et violence à l'état pur ; et c'est justement par sa nature de monstre qu'elle le fascinait.

* * *

Lacrima.

Doux mot qui avait tant de fois résonné à ses oreilles. Lors des disputes entre son père et son grand-père, dont il avait été de nombreuses fois le témoin sans vraiment le vouloir. Lors de ces débats où Makarov dardait un regard plein de colère et de dédain sur son fils, où Ivan le lui rendait bien ; ces cris où se faisait entendre parfois son prénom, entre les mots « puissance » et « enfance ». Deux mots qui rimaient, qui s'accordaient.

Et pourtant, à la manière de la cicatrice qui barrera son œil à vie, deux mots incompatibles, deux mots qui s'étaient déchirés comme l'éclair tranchait le ciel de sa lame argentée avant de frapper le sol dans un grondement de puissance ; cette puissance phénoménale avec laquelle Thor lui-même prenait la peine de frapper la Terre de son puissant marteau, pour tout secouer, tout ébranler de sa seule et imposante présence. Le mot « puissance ».

Lacrima.

Lumière, puissance – dédain. Supériorité, magie hors normes, force presque divine – peur et ignorance.

Lacrima ; un mot, un objet. Tout ce qu'il avait fini par devenir, aux yeux d'un père fou de vengeance et avide de supériorité.

Plus de fils, plus de mots faits de miel doucereux. Sans rien voir venir, Laxus était devenu l'instrument d'une vengeance stupide et sans aucun sens, le commencement d'une longue décente aux enfers desquelles il ne ressortira jamais.

Privé d'amour, Laxus était devenu un monstre de rancœur et de puissance, toujours prêt à dominer, à écraser, à régner comme son père l'avait fait. Une marionnette devenue impossible à contrôler, un destin qui leur avait à tous échappé.

Mais, surtout, il était surtout devenu le monstre qu'elle s'était juré de terrasser depuis qu'il avait commencé à blesser les siens, elle.

* * *

La colonne de marbre blanc de la cathédrale vola en éclats sous l'impact de son corps violemment projeté dans les airs, le coup raisonnant dans son crâne sous la forme d'un bourdonnement douloureux et ses ailes qui se brisèrent comme on craquerait une amulette. Bien que peinant à garder les yeux ouverts, la démone releva un regard luisant de rage vers son adversaire, ignorant la douleur qui faisait vibrer tous ses muscles pour se concentrer sur la démarche sereine du jeune homme, dont les pas raisonnèrent à travers le carnage de poussière blanche et de pierre brisée comme le battement des tambours de la défaite.

Mirajane chercha à se relever ; dans un couinement de douleur, la jeune fille s'affaissa lourdement au sol et jeta un regard mi-étonné, mi-effaré vers son bras, tordu dans un angle impossible à décrire. Un rire moqueur raisonna aux alentours, bientôt suivi d'un grondement sourd et continu dans lequel vibra une colère presque palpable, provenant de la démone qui leva un regard méprisant et plein de haine vers le jeune homme qui s'avançait vers elle.

Elle le détestait. Elle le haïssait de toutes ses forces, de tout son être, de tout ce dont elle était capable. Lui, son sourire, le fait qu'il soit si puissant et qu'il l'ait mis à terre sans s'être vraiment fatigué, et donc, inévitablement, la faiblesse qui lui faisait défaut.

Elle en tremblait de rage, terriblement frustrée – et de douleur, peut-être. Elle avait à peine eut le temps de le _toucher_, bordel ! À chacun de ses assauts, aussi enragés et impulsifs soient-ils, il s'effaçait et réapparaissait pour la frapper par derrière, l'envoyant mordre la poussière avec un rire qui ne faisait qu'accroître sa colère. C'était comme si...

La démone releva un regard fiévreux vers le blond qui lui faisait désormais face, peinant à garder son visage à hauteur du sien ; après un sourire narquois, Laxus la prit par la gorge et la maintint en hauteur, si bien que ses pieds ne pouvaient que battre le vide, lorsque ses talons ne rencontraient pas douloureusement les vestiges d'une colonne derrière elle. La respiration sifflante, Mirajane se força à garder un œil sur lui tout en tentant de planter ses griffes dans sa main ; en vain. Avec stupeur et désarroi, elle eut l'étrange impression que ses doigts _glissaient_ le long de sa peau, comme tout bonnement incapables d'entamer la chair.

« Ça sert à rien, la démone. Tu pourras rien me faire, l'entendit-elle ricaner, sans cesser de gigoter pour autant. Reviens même dans cent ans si t'as envie, je serai quand même plus fort que toi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire horripilant, si arrogant qu'elle aurait pût se transformer rien qu'à le voir.

— C'est pas... T'es pas... », parvint-elle à siffler, avant de renoncer pour chercher sa respiration qui commençait sérieusement à manquer.

Elle eut la vague impression de n'être que le papillon pris dans la toile de l'araignée, s'agitant sans cesse sans comprendre qu'il ne faisait que s'engluer et s'immobiliser lui-même à cause de la panique qui l'empêchait de réfléchir ; à la différence qu'elle n'était pas un papillon trop faible et qu'elle ne craignait pas la mort.

La seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore redouter était qu'il ne s'en prenne à son frère et à sa sœur ; le garder et le retenir ici le plus longtemps possible était donc venu instinctif, surpassant son désir de vaincre. Est-ce que ça expliquait cette défaite ? Dans tous les cas, même humiliée comme elle l'était, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner l'espoir que ses siens aillent bien.

_Faites qu'ils aillent bien._

Laxus eut un rire moqueur ; et alors qu'elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pût se passer pour qu'il ait autant d'assurance, lui qui restait autrefois si discret, observant le monde du haut du deuxième étage de la guilde, appuyé contre une rambarde de bois habituée aux tapotements pensifs de ses doigts, Mirajane sentit que la pression autour de son cou s'était amenuisée, lui permettant de respirer. Il ne la lâcha pas pour autant ; alors quoi ? Il voulait la regarder, l'humilier ?

« Tu veux savoir un secret, la démone ? »

Le son de sa voix près de son oreille lui arracha un frisson douloureux. De dégoût ? Un goût amer lui monta à la bouche à la pensée que ce n'était peut-être pas que ça.

« Regarde un peu... »

Elle aurait voulu ne pas regarder, le provoquer, l'énerver suffisamment pour qu'il ne l'envoie voltiger à nouveau ; le regard vide qui s'emplit peu à peu de stupeur et d'incompréhension et restait résolument posé sur son sourire ne fut pas de son avis.

Parce que sous ses yeux écarquillés, Laxus était entrain de se _métamorphoser._

« Tu...

— _Shh._ »

Mirajane sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine en sentant la poigne se faire plus forte autour de sa gorge ; c'était carrément ses mains qui s'étaient agrandies, et elle aurait juré sentir le contact de griffes légèrement recourbées chatouiller la peau tendre et diaphane de son cou. Sa peau était presque devenue écailleuse, rendant la chair impossible à entamer. Et son sourire...

« Alors, ça te plaît, la démone ? », fit-il en lui laissant l'occasion d'apercevoir une dentition étrangement familière et plus que pointue, ses canines nacrées et acérées luisant doucement sous la lueur tamisée des rayons orangés d'un soleil d'après-midi, qui passaient à travers les vestiges d'un vitrail coloré.

Elle ne répondit pas, trop stupéfaite ; lorsque sa conscience reprit le dessus sur ses émotions, elle grimaça et lui cracha une bouffée de sang poisseux au visage, un filet pourpre s'écoulant de la commissure de ses lèvres pour maculer le masque haineux qu'elle affichait.

« T'es qu'un... Putain de _monstre_, Dreyard, cracha-t-elle ensuite en se débattant avec encore plus de vigueur.

— Venant de toi, c'est presque un compliment, fille de Satan, répliqua-t-il en s'essuyant du dos de sa main, le sourire qu'il affichait toujours n'ayant pas quitté ses lèvres.

— Et ton père est pire que toi, continua-t-elle ensuite, se forçant à afficher un sourire narquois pour appuyer davantage ses propos. T'es rien qu'un abruti de fils à papa, Dreyard. Tu crois que c'est parce que t'es le petit fils du maître que tu peux faire ce qu'il te plaît ? T'auras pas de traitement de faveur, siffla la démone à voix basse, se délectant des émotions qu'elle pouvait lire sur son visage. Ivan sera banni, et toi avec. _Tu...-_ »

Silence. Papillon, araignée ; et le voilà dévoré.

Les secondes passèrent, silencieuses ; quelques instants plus tard, le Dragon Slayer relâcha Mirajane et la regarda s'affaisser comme une poupée de chiffons au sol, sa transformation disparaissant en des volutes de fumée colorée. Elle respirait encore, quoique moins aisément que d'habitude ; il ne s'en fera pas une maladie. Les autres arrivaient, ils les entendait déjà. Même s'il avait décidé de l'amocher plus que ça, elle était entre de bonnes mains.

Mais ça, elle le saura pas. Il lui dira pas qu'il a attendu le dernier moment pour ça, et personne ne le confirmera.

Et dans son regard émeraude, les reflets d'un gouffre de regret disparurent pour ne laisser qu'une pupille reptilienne, dans laquelle se laissait entrevoir un brasier de colère.

* * *

Il sortit du bureau en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui, poings serrés et tremblants de colère. Et si des mots pleins de colère hurlaient dans sa tête, il n'y eut que le silence et la solitude pour l'accueillir.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, ceux des autres fuirent son regard, firent mine d'être occupé ; ils mentaient. Ils ne faisaient que mentir, et il se sentait à la fois centre de l'attention et terriblement ignoré. Personne ne parlait, personne ne se battait – que le silence. Ils ne lui parleront pas parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi penser de lui. Ils ne diront rien et ne le regarderont pas parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il y voit un geste de compassion ou d'accusation. Ils feront comme si de rien n'était parce que c'était la solution qui leur paraissait la meilleure pour tout le monde ; et c'était bien comme ça.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne remarque son regard à elle, figé dans le sien.

Il la regarda un moment, sans rien dire ; elle portait des bandages et un plâtre emprisonnait son bras. Il reconnu sa blessure mais ne laissa rien paraître ; il cherchait juste une réponse dans son regard, dans ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, ce qu'il devrait lire à travers ce regard si inexpressif, ces limbes glacées dont il ne parvenait pas à se détacher.

La démone ne souriait pas, ne se moquait pas, ne riait pas ; elle le regardait, le transperçait, l'accusait. Ses yeux étaient le bourreau, la haine qu'il y lut toutes les armes prêtes à être utilisées contre lui ; et il eut presque envie de sourire, lui, même si c'était triste, même s'il fallait de la haine dans les yeux de Mirajane pour qu'elle ne regarde et fasse attention à lui, pour qu'il n'y ait qu'eux, ce qu'ils ne se disaient pas, ne se diront pas.

Même si, tristement peut-être, ils avaient besoin de ça pour que le _« nous »_ devienne plus important que le _« moi »._

Alors il prit la direction de la sortie, la honte et l'incompréhension guidant ses pas. Il se mît à avancer plus vite, tête baissée, casque en marche et musique diffusée en entendant une démarche foutrement trop familière suivre ses pas – et putain, pitié quoi, pas elle, pas Mira, pas maintenant, pas après ça.

Il sort, il avance. Il enfonce ses mains dans les poches pour pas avoir l'air de la fuir, monte un peu le volume de sa musique – même si au final ça sert à rien, parce qu'il l'entendra quand même, qu'il la percevra quand même. Il y pouvait pas grand chose, à vrai dire ; que ce soit sa chaleur, son odeur, la colère qu'elle dégageait ou la simple vibration que laissaient ses pas à la fois gracieux et provocants surpassaient tout ce qu'il pouvait percevoir d'autre et le faisaient quasiment vibrer. Parce que c'était une mage puissante ? Il savait pas.

Il savait pas, nan.

« Eh. », l'interpella la jeune fille une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés de la guilde.

Laxus soupira ; il s'était déjà arrêté, presque de lui-même. S'il s'en allait maintenant, ce serait comme s'il fuyait – et il était hors de question qu'elle pense qu'il tente de la fuir. Pas elle.

Surtout pas _elle._

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, la démone ?

— Ton père est plus là. »

Question ou simple constatation ? Il l'avait bien remarqué et ça le foutait dans un état suffisamment désagréable comme ça. Il se sentait pas assez con e pitoyable à son goût, peut-être ?

Nouveau soupir, alors qu'il se retournait pour la regarder fixer sa silhouette à contre jour, ses yeux bleus légèrement plissés ; il savait pas. Il savait jamais avec Mira, de toute façon.

« Ouais. Il est plus là. Satisfaite ? ne pût-il s'empêcher d'ajouter avec amertume, les vagues de sentiments houleux qui l'avaient secoués revenant brutalement.

— Ouais. »

Elle souriait pas, riait pas, se moquait pas.

Et lui, bordel, lui, il comprenait pas.

« À vrai dire... Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois banni aussi, avoua-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence, ramenant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. T'as de la chance que le maître ait autant d'affection pour toi.

— Cette _« affection »_ l'a pas empêché de bannir mon père, fit remarquer le blond avec amertume.

— Tant mieux. Le départ d'Ivan fera que du bien à la guilde.

— Bon, s'impatienta Laxus en croisant les bras, une veine battant dangereusement à sa tempe. Écoute, si t'as envie de m'enfoncer, je t'assure que c'est pas la peine et que j'ai vraiment pas envie là, alors si tu veux bien-

— Je viens d'être choisie pour le prochain examen de rang S, déclara l'aînée des Strauss en lui coupant encore une fois délibérément la parole – et bordel, il comprenait rien à ce qu'elle voulait, il voyait absolument pas à où elle voulait en venir, mais puisqu'il était là autant continuer à l'affronter du regard et garder la fierté qu'il lui restait.

— Et alors ? Tu t'attendais à ce que je t'emmène faire la fête et à ce que je t'offre des fleurs, la démone ? C'est mal me connaître.

— La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, je serai aussi forte que toi, continua la jeune fille en ignorant ses paroles, les poings tremblants et les yeux brillants. Et je veillerai à ce que tu ne t'en prennes plus aux autres comme tu l'as fait.

— Ah ouais ? Et c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher, peut-être ? ne pût-il s'empêcher de la provoquer, amer, acerbe, plein de colère.

— Nan. »

Le blond se recula et fronça des sourcils, incrédule. S'avançant d'un pas vif, Mirajane passa à côté de lui sans un regard et continua sa route.

« La prochaine fois, Laxus, j'attendrai pas que le vieux nous demande de nous défendre pour t'arrêter. »

Et, le cœur lourd et la promesse de la démone raisonnant dans son esprit, lui, il la regardait partir.

* * *

Mirajane ouvrit brusquement les yeux sur le plafond clair de sa chambre, faiblement éclairé par la lueur bleutée d'une lune pleine.

Son cœur battait la chamade, et la brise qui vint s'engouffrer par le biais de la fenêtre ouverte lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle était couverte de sueur. Il pleuvait des cordes sur Magniolia, et le vent qui s'infiltra par la suite à l'intérieur de sa chambre fut glacé, humide et pourtant lourd de la chaleur d'un ciel d'été. Un soupir las et épuisé passa la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'elle écartait les couvertures pour pouvoir se redresser et s'asseoir, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits ; un cauchemar.

Rien de plus qu'un putain de cauchemar.

Mirajane soupira à nouveau et s'arrêta en plein geste alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer une main sur son visage ; elle tremblait comme une feuille. Et comme si ça n'était pas suffisant, ses doigts lui laissaient la familière sensation de brûlure que lui laissaient bien souvent ses transformations.

Alors que Mirajane _dormait._ Alors que Mirajane était inconsciente. Alors que Mirajane n'avait pas à un seul instant voulu se transformer.

Elle pesta ; elle n'aimait pas ça. Soit elle avait invoqué son pouvoir en dormant, soit le démon cherchait à se manifester sans son accord, soit...

Un grognement fit vibrer sa poitrine. Les sourcils froncés, l'aînée des Strauss serra des dents pour l'empêcher de s'échapper et attrapa les couvertures sombres, éclairées par un faible faisceau de lumière ; pourquoi est-ce qu'il se montrait si impatient ? Pourquoi vouloir agir _maintenant ?_

Une lueur effrayée passa dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle balayait sa chambre du regard, brusquement illuminée suite à l'impressionnante zébrure chauffée à blanc qui avait parcouru le ciel. Pas qu'elle soit particulière ou franchement spéciale ; elle était meublée comme il le fallait, avec un lit, une commode, une bibliothèque où se trouvaient divers ouvrages sur le take-over ou certains bestiaires qu'elle avait emmagasiné et quelques rideaux accrochés aux fenêtres. Vraiment, rien de spécial, non ; peut-être quelques photos au mur, mais rien de plus.

Des coups frappés à la porte la firent sursauter. Elle eut simultanément envie de rire et de grogner, et ses mains se mirent à trembler un peu plus si c'était possible ; et son corps vibrait d'excitation, plus que jamais du désir de trouver de quoi détruire et se défouler.

La voix innocente et inquiète de sa petite sœur se fit entendre, brisant doucement le silence de sa voix claire et limpide :

« Mira-nee ? Je t'ai entendue crier. Est-ce que ça va ?

— Je... »

Son murmure se perdit dans le silence. Elle entendait distinctement sa sœur de rapprocher de la porte pour l'ouvrir et y entrer.

Et pourtant, malgré sa présence plus qu'apaisante, la furieuse soif de combat de Mirajane ne s'était pas étanchée ; et elle continuait de fixer les moindres recoins d'ombre de sa chambre de ses yeux qui roulaient à toute vitesse dans ses orbites, comme fous. L'orage illumina encore la pénombre ; et les ombres comme ses pulsions inassouvies s'aggrandirent encore.

« Non Lisanna, ça ira. Va te recoucher, je vais bien. », fit-elle ensuite précipitamment, priant pour que sa sœur ne l'écoute et n'aille pas ouvrir cette maudite porte – pour entrer, se mettre en danger.

Mirajane soupira de soulagement en entendant qu'elle avait reculé. Un bref « bonne nuit » se fit entendre ; elle ne le lui rendit qu'à moitié.

Parce qu'elle était trop troublée par ce qu'elle voyait ; parce que dans chaque coin d'ombre, sur chaque objet, des éclaboussures écarlates avaient fleuri, éclatantes et l'air encore chaudes de vie.

Du sang. Du sang partout ; sur ses mains, sur les meubles, sur les draps, le long des murs et sur chaque chose sur laquelle son regard effrayé se posait. Et si c'était déjà perturbant, l'odeur familière qu'elle y reconnu la troubla encore plus.

Parce que c'était l'odeur de son sang à _lui._

Mirajane se rallongea dans un soupir et posa une main sur ses yeux clos. Un grognement voulu retentir ; elle raffermit violemment son esprit et s'interdit de penser à quoi que ce soit, concentrée sur sa propre respiration.

« La ferme, grogna-t-elle ensuite, menaçante, alors qu'un murmure malsain tentait de se glisser dans son esprit. L'examen commence demain. Tais-toi, ferme-la. Tu auras ta dose de combat, alors fous-moi la paix. »

Elle eut envie de sourire ; elle se retint et se retourna dans ses couvertures, ouvrant prudemment un œil. Elle avait retrouvé son calme et l'odeur du sang – l'odeur de son sang – avait disparue.

_Il était parti._

Alors Mirajane s'autorisa enfin à fermer les yeux, emmitouflée dans ses couvertures ; et cette fois-ci, lorsque son rêve reprit là où il s'était arrêté, rythmé par le tambour retentissant du marteau de Thor contre le gong de la puissance, ce n'est pas en tant que démone pleine de haine qu'elle lui tourna autour.

Mais en tant qu'adolescente plus sensible à sa présence et à la façon dont il avait évolué qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

* * *

Le tonnerre claqua violemment contre le battant du silence, l'écho de sa colère retentissant aux alentours, entre les aiguilles de violence d'une pluie froide et diluvienne.

« T'as pas le cran de te mesurer à moi, Dreyard ? »

Mais est-ce que la pluie était violente, vraiment ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder. Le pire, c'est que même avec ses cheveux plaqués sur sa peau, elle restait impressionnante, menaçante. Et s'il avait pensé au départ que ça la faisait perdre en crédibilité, ça ne faisait en fait qu'accentuer ce côté démoniaque de sa personnalité.

Parce que c'est ce qu'elle était, au fond ; rien qu'un putain de démon.

« Nan. J'ai pas envie. », finit-il par répondre d'un ton froid et sec, sans appel, qui eut le don de l'agacer et fit passer une ombre de colère et d'indignation dans son regard bleuté, piqueté d'étincelles argentées.

Un démon ouais ; mais y'a des fois où il se demandait si elle n'était pas secrètement la reine des succubes, en plus d'être la fille de Satan. Est-ce qu'il y avait plus captivant que le balancement de ses hanches, plus alléchant que sa chute de reins, plus appétissant que ses lèvres, courbées en un sourire moqueur et mesquin ? Est-ce que réellement elle ne l'attirait que par sa puissance, est-ce qu'elle ne se démarquait des autres filles de la guilde, fades et pâles, uniquement à cause de ce qu'elle était, à cause de la menace qu'elle pouvait représenter ?

Laxus eut un sourire satisfait en la voyant s'impatienter, le regard qu'elle avait posé sur lui brûlant de colère. Elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, mais si déjà à la base ses vêtements étaient moulants, le fait qu'ils soient trempés n'en faisait qu'une seconde peau, une barrière ridicule qu'il se surprit à imaginer une fois arrachée. Il faisait nuit, alors elle ne le remarquera pas rougir quelque peu à cette pensée ; mais ça n'arrangea rien au fait qu'elle était terriblement frustrée, furieuse qu'il ne réponde pas à ses attentes et continue à l'ignorer après qu'elle ait fait ses preuves, après qu'elle ait prouvé qu'elle était puissante.

À quel point elle était _monstre_, elle aussi.

« Je suis mage de rang S maintenant. Tu n'es plus le seul, fit-elle alors remarquer en se redressant, un sourire où coulait la pluie laissant apparaître une rangée de quenottes blanchâtres qui luisaient doucement sous l'éclat de la lune, octroyant un aspect presque démoniaque à ces petites canines brillantes qu'il pouvait voir de là où il se tenait. Je suis puissante. Je l'ai prouvé. T'as plus de prétexte pour ne pas te battre contre m-

— T'es devenue une mage de rang S parce que les épreuves étaient _faciles_, répliqua Laxus, le venin de ses paroles se diffusant sur ses lèvres dans un rictus méprisant. Tu serais sûrement pas rentrée entière si le vieux m'avait laissé- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase ; sans attendre qu'il ne finisse et profitant du fait que sa garde soit baissée, Mirajane venait d'invoquer le démon et s'apprêtait à enfoncer sauvagement ses griffes dans la chair musclée de son torse lorsque l'éclair qui illumina le chemin de terre entre la guilde et la maison de la démone permit au blond d'anticiper son attaque. Quelques secondes plus tard, déstabilisée, Mirajane trancha l'air brûlant, fixant d'un air hébété l'endroit où il se tenait encore il y avait à peine un instant.

_Merde._

C'est ce que la démone eut le temps de se dire, avant qu'une poigne de fer – et d'électricité, étrangement – ne vienne lui couper le souffle en la plaquant violemment au sol ; elle n'avait rien vu venir. Rien perçu, rien vu, rien entendu.

Qu'il s'agisse de la poigne qui tordait son bras ou des lèvres brûlantes étirées en un rictus victorieux contre son oreille ; rien du tout.

« Tu vois, la démone... »

L'orage claqua encore, brisant le silence avec la violence d'un coup de marteau comme pour accompagner l'éclair incandescent qui avait déchiré le ciel en deux – le temps d'un chuchotement à son oreille, de quelques mots empoisonnés, d'un frémissement incontrôlé.

« La différence entre toi et moi... »

Décharge électrique, suspension. Peur, douleur ? Elle ne savait pas, pétrifiée, immobile, tétanisée. Elle voulait entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, quels seront les mots qui suivront ce premier « toi et moi », ce « nous » habilement détourné entre eux ; alors elle se taisait, elle se muselait.

« C'est que toi, t'as que de la gueule, la démone. Moi j'ai déjà les actes. J'ai plus rien à prouver. »

Électrifiée. Brûlée.

La colère surgit de nulle part, soudainement et d'un seul coup ; dans son cœur, dans sa tête, dans les griffes qu'elle planta au sol pour prendre un appui et envoyer son adversaire mordre la poussière sous son regard sanglant et luisant de rage, pour rire à gorge déployée en voyant la boue qui maculait son visage si arrogant, si fier, si détestable – si parfait, si horriblement, si monstrueusement parfait.

« Déjà des_ actes_, tu dis ? », fit-elle alors, hargneuse, venimeuse, en quittant sa position pour bondir dans sa direction.

Il la vit arriver au dernier moment ; ils roulèrent alors tous les deux dans la boue sur plusieurs mètres dans des grognements enragés, laissant des traînées pourpres derrière leur passage sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Et c'est trahir les tiens que t'appelles des actes, Dreyard ? C'est ça que t'appelles des actes, hein ?! »

Un hurlement de rage mêlé à la douleur retentit en écho au grondement du tonnerre, éclairant un combat qui ressemblait plus à l'affrontement de deux bêtes féroces et affamées se disputant un territoire ou un vulgaire bout de viande qu'un duel entre deux mages de rang S.

« C'est s'en prendre aux faibles sans prévenir d'être puissant, pour toi ?! »

Un combat de monstres, où celui qui blessera le plus l'autre par tous les moyens qui lui étaient donnés sera à la fois le vainqueur mais celui qui méritera le respect.

Le blond la gifla de toutes ses forces sans même se retenir ; accusant durement le coup, Mirajane siffla de colère et chercha à labourer son torse de ses griffes, détruisant sa chemise en lambeaux alors qu'ils roulaient indéfiniment le long d'une pente boueuse, leurs ébats de colère couverts par le grondement régulier de la pluie et le gong du tonnerre.

Et si l'un et l'autre semblaient avoir abandonné l'idée d'arrêter, celle de vaincre et gagner s'éloignait à chaque coup échangé, chaque mot prononcé.

Chaque facette de leur monstruosité respective était dévoilée ; parce que si elle n'était qu'une bête à la magie offensive incapable d'encaisser, lui incarnait le mot puissance à lui seul mais avait préféré être l'épée destructrice et vengeresse plutôt que le bouclier censé protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

On vit les éclairs pleuvoir plus forts et plus nombreux que jamais, ce soir là, s'abattant sans relâche sur les plaines boueuses au sol ensanglanté. Certains fermiers jugèrent avoir entendu des cris, de bêtes pour certains, d'humains pour d'autres.

Mais eux, monstres de puissance, ils ne cessèrent de se battre qu'au moment où leur course s'arrêta, où le poing levé de Mirajane se stoppa, où le blond figea son autre main dans la sienne, où deux regards brûlants de rage se rencontrèrent.

Et le temps lui même cessa de s'écouler, témoin d'un dénouement incertain, d'une bataille qui restera à jamais inachevée, de l'affaissement soudain de deux orgueils blessés, de deux fiertés bafouées.

Les dents serrées, Mirajane laissa son bras retomber mollement le long de son corps, avant d'essuyer le sang qui perlait d'une coupure sur sa lèvre inférieure du bout de la langue. Son torse se soulevant au rythme d'une respiration erratique, Laxus grogna de douleur et se laissa à regarder le ciel, à défaut de croiser le regard accusateur et empli d'incompréhension de la démone installée à califourchon au dessus de lui ; elle le laissera pas partir. Même s'il pouvait aisément se débarrasser d'elle et s'en aller sans dire un mot de plus, même si elle le savait aussi ; elle le laissera pas. Elle n'abandonnera pas, recommencera, encore et encore.

Un sourire amer vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres sèches et craquelées d'un mélange de boue et de sang qu'il essuya du plat de la main ; elle y était depuis moins longtemps que lui, et pourtant, elle semblait être celle qui avait le mieux intégré la première règle de Fairy Tail des deux.

Ne jamais abandonner.

« Pourquoi ? »

La voix brisée par les cris de rage et la douleur de la démone ramena durement le blond à la réalité ; pourtant, calme, ce dernier fixait le ciel sans discontinuer, son esprit hésitant entre chercher quoi dire et trouver quelque chose de suffisamment intéressant pour qu'il ne sente pas la culpabilité l'envahir. Il se sentait comme un bateau en mer pris entre deux courants puissants ; indécis, et pourtant, il savait que s'il ne prenait pas rapidement une décision, le navire allait soit couler, soit se briser – alors au fond, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui rester ? Continuer et dire la vérité, puisque de toute manière ils y étaient, ou mentir et repartir avec fierté, mais tout en sachant qu'il se sentira mal après ?

L'orage gronda au loin, comme un écho à leur précédent combat ; et il choisit la première option, bien malgré lui.

« J'sais pas... Je voyais pas ça comme ça. C'est juste... Pour une fois qu'il avait besoin de moi, je me suis dit que- »

Et il se tut, conscient qu'il s'aventurait sur le terrain glissant des confidences, qu'il lui dévoilait plus que ce qu'il ne voulait lui dire au départ – mais également que maintenant qu'il lui en avait montré un morceau, elle était bien suffisamment gourmande pour se jeter sur lui et obtenir le reste.

Et alors quoi ? Dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à Mirajane, la seule qui avait osé lui reparler de cet événement là ? Revenir sur cette blessure, tenter de se faire pardonner ? Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il était puissant, il était plus fort qu'elle, il pouvait l'écraser, il...

Laxus cru sentir une brise passer ; l'instant d'après, une Mirajane humaine plongea de nouveau son regard dans le sien, ramenant péniblement sa main contre une brûlure sanguinolente sur le bras qu'il tenait toujours. Après quelques secondes, il en défit la poigne et la libéra dans un râle de douleur.

Mais bordel, il en avait tellement envie, quelque part. D'aller bien. De pas être vu que comme un paria, de ne pas être que_ ça._

Est-ce que ça pourrait pas aller mieux s'il en parlait à quelqu'un, après tout ? Et pourquoi pas Mirajane, d'ailleurs ? Elle lui ressemblait sur de nombreux points. Elle était puissante, elle ne faisait pas partie de ceux ou celles qui avaient été les plus blessés lors de l'attaque de Fairy Tail menée par son père ; mais alors pourquoi lui poser la question quand même ?

La jeune fille prit une longue inspiration ; il se contenta d'attendre et battit des paupières pour chasser les gouttes de pluie qui venaient s'attaquer à ses yeux, s'échappant sous formes de larmes chimériques et inexistantes – parce que les puissants ne pleuraient pas.

« Tu as attaqué la guilde parce que tu voulais que ton père puisse te voir autrement ? », fit-elle à voix basse, avec un mélange de pitié et de dégoût qui lui laissèrent un gout amer dans la bouche.

Il ne répondit pas ; la pluie coulait de ses yeux. Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment y répondre alors qu'elle semblait avoir vu clair là où il avait préféré se leurrer ? Ça servirait à rien, de toute façon.

« Je... »

À rien du tout.

Laxus soupira et émit un grognement douloureux en se redressant sur ses coudes, sans que la démone ne prenne la peine de se dégager pour longtemps. Il posa sur elle le regard las et fatigué d'un guerrier fatigué de se battre ; elle le lui rendit durement, tout d'abord, ses prunelles d'acier l'accusant sans le moindre remord. Puis, progressivement, son regard se radoucit, alors que son doigt suivait presque tendrement les contours du tatouage qui ornait la partie gauche de son torse, redessinant parfois des arabesques sanglantes lorsqu'elle effleurait une de ses blessures. Son expression impassible se mua doucement en un sourire pensif ; et il ne sut que dire, face à ce brusque changement d'attitude, cette tendresse probablement inespérée de la part de Mirajane, cette attention dont on l'avait tant privé – ce qu'il avait quelque part toujours recherché, derrière une remarque amère, un geste violent, un regard dur et sévère.

« Mira, tu-

— Tu n'es pas ton père, Laxus. »

L'orage grondait encore, au loin ; pourtant, sa colère s'était apaisée, laissant place à un ressentir des plus étrange. Pas spécialement agréable, pas désagréable pour autant – comme le bateau pris entre deux courants. Simplement, les paroles de Mirajane le menaient lentement vers un chemin à l'issue inespérée qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé.

Et il se sentait... _Vide._

Vide de tout. Vide de haine, vide de colère. Vide d'incompréhension, vide de frustration.

Et le bateau avait finit par rejoindre le large, calme et plat, mené par une certaine démone dont il soupçonna une nature plus angélique qui n'y paraissait ; n'était-ce pas ce que Lisanna s'évertuait à dire lorsque sa sœur n'était pas là, après tout ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Mirajane prit une de ses mains dans les siennes ; quelques secondes plus tard, il ne savait trop comment, elle se retrouva posée sur la cuisse dénudée de la jeune fille. Laxus écarta doucement ses doigts et l'observa un moment ; il s'agissait de son tatouage de la guilde.

Il lui posa une question silencieuse ; pourquoi ? Sans tout à fait y répondre, elle lui offrit un sourire qu'il eut du mal à interpréter tant il pouvait être doux et différent de ce qu'elle faisait d'ordinaire et attendit qu'elle ne continue.

« Tu as grandis avec nous. Ton grand-père t'aime. J'espère que ton père t'aime aussi, ajouta-t-elle doucement, à voix basse, ce qui lui arracha un pauvre sourire. Et puis il y en a d'autres, qui aimeraient que tu restes à la guilde, tu sais...

— Ah ? Ça serait étonnant. », ne pût-il s'empêcher de rétorquer, amer pour lui-même, sans réelle méchanceté.

Il leva les yeux, laissant le loisir à Mirajane de lire la douleur qui s'y trouvait. Respectueuse, celle-ci le regarda un moment sans rien dire avant de reprendre à voix basse, alors que la pluie se tarissait :

« Il y a les Rajiin, déjà... commença-t-elle en redessinant machinalement les contours de son tatouage, maligne, un peu trop mignonne peut-être, insaisissable, incompréhensible et sauvage.

— Hm, peut-être ouais...

— Natsu.

— De quoi, ce gamin ?

— Il t'adore, tu sais... Je crois que Lisanna t'aime bien aussi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire pensif et amusé. Erza aussi. Grey... Je suppose. Guildarts ?

— Ça fait pas grand monde. », fit-il tout de même remarquer, pas encore convaincu.

Mirajane inspira longuement et fit mine de le pointer du bout du doigt, avant d'appliquer de nouveau sa main sur sa blessure.

« Y'a moi, aussi. », lâcha-t-elle soudainement, d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, tête baissée, joues colorées.

Comme quoi, même les océans les plus calmes pouvaient cacher bien des surprises ; et lui, là, il venait carrément de boire la tasse et de s'étouffer et fixait la blanche sans comprendre. Peut-être que son cœur avait raté deux ou trois battements aussi, ou peut-être juste qu'il battait plus vite ; il savait pas, il savait plus. Il la regardait comme pour s'assurer que c'était vrai, pour être sûr qu'il avait pas rêvé.

« Ça commence à faire du monde, hein ? »

Et elle, contente de son effet, elle eut un de ces sourires mutins auquel il était habitué et se releva en riant, avant de lui tendre une main pour faire de même. Indécis, Laxus la regarda avec méfiance et la prit prudemment dans la sienne pour se laisser tirer en avant.

« T'as... Changé, Mira, déclara-t-il alors, après avoir fait mine de s'épousseter. 'Fin, t'es...

— Plus forte ? Admet-le, je t'ai fait mal. », fit-elle en désignant les blessures qui ornaient son torse et son visage du menton, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Laxus arqua un sourcil et soupira, amusé.

« Oublie ce que je viens de dire. T'es restée la même chieuse qu'avant.

— Et toi t'es resté le même putain de monstre, rétorqua Mirajane en faisant mine de montrer des dents, comme pour lui reprocher sa nature de Dragon Slayer.

— On est deux, alors. »

Il la vit se taire et le regarder bouche bée, soudainement dépourvue de sa repartie. Quelques secondes plus tard, un léger sourire vint habiter ses lèvres, alors qu'il s'engageait sur le chemin de sa maison, un peu à l'écart de la ville ; un compliment de la part de Laxus ? Comme quoi, ils avaient plutôt bien progressé.

« Je suppose que c'est l'examen... J'ai parlé avec Makarov. T'as de la chance, tu sais, soupira-t-elle en gardant sa main sur la plaie de son bras. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Et il t'aime, Laxus. Énormément. »

Le blond soupira en levant les yeux vers le ciel ; il savait pas exactement quelle heure il était, mais l'aube semblait pointer le bout de son nez.

« Il a confiance en toi. Il sait que tu feras pas les mêmes erreurs que ton père, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle, plaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

— J'ai pas intérêt, je crois bien. », sourit-il alors en se tournant vers elle.

Mirajane l'interrogea du regard. Il l'observa un moment alors que le ciel s'éclaircissait jusque dans ses yeux et finit par lâcher avec sa nonchalance habituelle, alors qu'une brise leur soufflait l'odeur délicate de la terre mouillée :

« Une démone m'a dit qu'elle hésitera pas à m'arrêter si je tentais de recommencer, fit-il avec un sourire, à la fois amusé, un peu moqueur et complice, peut-être. Ce serait bête que je finisse comme ça, tu crois pas ?

— Laxus… »

Il détacha ses yeux des siens à contre cœur et désigna la direction opposée du bout du menton.

« Rentre chez toi, Mira. Ils vont s'inquiéter s'ils te voient arriver comme ça. »

La démone rougit ; il savait pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais c'était pas si désagréable à voir. De plaisir, parce qu'elle était contente ? Il savait pas. Ça restait une fille, et bordel, de toutes, Mira était sûrement celle qu'il comprenait le moins.

Le blond eut un sourire et se retourna de son côté, avançant à pas lents à cause de la blessure qu'elle lui avait infligé à la jambe avec ses griffes ; foutue démone, hein…

« On se battra encore, hein ? »

Laxus s'était arrêté ; la demande de la jeune fille ressemblait plus à un caprice de gamine que quelque chose demandé par l'espèce de succube qui s'était retrouvée ensanglantée et à califourchon sur lui un peu plus tôt — mais ça le faisait quand même sourire, bizarrement.

Alors il se retourna — juste pour la regarder s'éloigner, juste encore une fois. Ou peut-être que c'était une proposition pour se revoir et parler un peu, la promesse de se ré-affronter de nouveau pour revivre quelque chose comme ça ensuite.

« Hm. J'sais pas, on verra. »

Elle lui sourit et se retourna, avançant d'un pas vif et les bras serrés autour de son corps presque entièrement dénudé pour se protéger du froid ; et lui il la regardait, il regardait la puissance qu'elle dégageait, la prestance qu'elle avait, ses mèches argentées virevoltant au vent, le balancement de ses hanches accompagnant celui de son cœur — de son cœur qui battait un peu plus fort, de son esprit qui rêvera un peu plus longtemps.

Et l'océan redevenait plat ; mais peut-être que même en étant vide de ce dont il était constamment plein, il pouvait aussi avoir un peu de Mirajane, en fait.

Un peu de cette foutue démone, qui allait sûrement habiter ses pensées pour un petit moment ; un peu de ce monstre là.


End file.
